The Northwestern University Clinical and Translational Science (NUCATS) Institute Center for Education and Career Development (CECD) is a national leader in training new investigators. The KL2 is a critical component of our innovative multi-disciplinary approach to workforce development based on the principals of translational science, community engagement, diversity and team science. The NU KL2 program began in 2008 and a total of 17 scholars completed the program with 16 moving into academic positions and over half achieving new K and R NIH grant funding. NUCATS Institute is well poised to continue to be a leader in training K scholars and moving them to research independence. In this application we are requesting five KL2 scholars per year. The proposed NUCATS KL2 program offers a tailored and collaborative approach to career development that will allow scholars to optimize their time on the award. The KL2 program plan proposes several innovative resources. Many of these changes are based on lessons learned with the first 17 scholars and include: tailored training programs, mentor teams, additional resources to conduct research, seminars to address K to R transitions, externship experiences in other labs, industry and the community, and greater emphasis on the recruitment and retention of scholars from underserved minority groups. Specific innovative approaches and resources offered in the KL2 program include: (1) Expansion of mentor teams to include a community mentors and a Research design and Analysis Methods Program (RAMP) mentors to support scholar research; (2) liaisons in industry, government and the community prepared to identify practical, real-world training experiences to meet scholar specific needs; (3) mentor and team science training for scholars and their mentorship teams to set expectations and aid them in working together in an effective way; (4) focus on community engagement and dissemination to enable scholars to better connect their work with impact on patients, (5) seminar series focused on the peer feedback and K-R transition issues. KL2 scholars will also be required to utilize an individual development plans (IDP) in consultation with their mentoring team. The IDP for each scholar will be reviewed every 6 months by the KL2 Executive Leadership Committee (ELC). This oversight group is made up of the KL2 PI (Dr. Pope) and 10 faculty leaders from across both campuses and our clinical partners. The success of the KL2 scholars will be tracked for a minimum of 10 years using a number of strategies including NU publication and grant tracking systems and National Library of Medicine databases. With strong leadership, a robust program plan, outstanding mentors, a supportive institutional environment and excellent candidates, the NUCATS KL2 program is expected to continue to make significant contributions in training national leaders in translational science.